


A Vivid Dream

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will never write smut again. I suck at it.</p></blockquote>





	A Vivid Dream

Whenever Anthony was jacking off, he thought about Ian. This habit was long-running. It started when he and Ian was jerking off on a poster which was hanging in Anthony's room. In the moment of climax Anthony turned his head towards Ian and his mind captured Ian's face with his eyes closed and lips parted. After that, this picture always appeared in Anthony's mind when he was about to come. At first, he tried to get rid of this image because that was wrong in so many ways. But it turned up to be impossible, so Anthony got used to it.

Soon after, Anthony discovered that no porn can get him as excited as Ian's image on his mind. He started to concentrate on it. He started to imagine what it would be like to have sex with Ian. To feel Ian's body, to caress his smooth skin, to kiss his neck and collarbones, to bury a hand in his hair and to pull it in excitement, to feel his gentle kisses, trailing up and down his neck, to suck his lips, to look in his wonderful bright blue eyes, and when the wave of the ecstasy cover him, to scream with a pleasure: “Oh my god, fuck, Ian!..”

When Kalel appeared in his life, he thought that this would end, because he could release all his sexual energy with her. But he was wrong. No matter how often they had sex, he still felt the need to jack off with Ian's image on his mind. But he felt the need to keep it in secret so he could do it only when he was all alone because he was very vocal during his jack-off sessions. It turned out to be very rare occasion. Every time someone was near him, usually it was Ian or Kalel.

One time, Anthony decided to stay in so-called Smosh house, where Ian and Anthony used to live, after a long shooting day. The way home was long and tiring and no one, except his cat Pip, was waiting for him there since Anthony and Kalel broke up months ago. He said goodbye to everyone and went into a room that used to be his. It felt just like home. Everything around kept tons of memories about the days when he was young. He fell on his bed and relaxed. He was very tired, but he wanted to do one thing before he falls asleep.

Anthony took his T-shirt off and slowly trailed his hand down to the belt. He felt his heart started beating a little faster. His left hand started to play with his nipples, while his right hand was unbuckling a belt and unbuttoning his jeans. He was imagining that Ian was on top of him, kissing his body down from the collarbones. The feeling of arousal overfilled him, when imaginary Ian reached his boxers. He took off his jeans and stroked himself through the fabric. A quiet moan slipped off his lips, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Soon his boxers were thrown on the floor. Anthony wrapped his hand around his boner and began to stroke himself gently. In his imagination Ian was sucking his cock in rhythm with Anthony's hand. It was so vivid that Anthony could swear that he heard Ian's moans. Anthony arched his back and moaned loudly. He moved his hand faster and faster. His heart was pounding hard. He was panting, his left hand squeezed his nipple and trailed down his body, his toes curled in rhythm with loud moans. When he was on the edge, he heard Ian screaming Anthony's name and came on his stomach and chest moaning Ian's name.

Anthony was lying on the bed catching his breath when he realised that Ian's screams he heard earlier weren't in his imagination. They were real. Everything inside him ran cold. What if Ian heard Anthony? 'What the hell?' he whispered, wrapped a sheet around his hips and went out of the room. Ian already was here, dressed in a bathrobe. His eyes were wide open as if he saw a beast instead of Anthony.

“What a hell are you doing here?!” they shouted in unison.

“You shouldn't even be here!” Anthony yelled. “I thought you left with others!”

“I have the right to be here, but I thought that you left!” Ian retorted. “Why didn't you?”

“I was tired and decided to stay here!” Anthony answered.

“Oh yeah? Your screams telling the opposite!”

Anthony gulped. _He heard everything..._

“You... You heard me?..” he asked quietly.

“It was hard not to hear it,” Ian smirked. “It'd be a miracle if no one outside heard you.”

Anthony stood speechless, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. But then he realised something.

“Wait a minute. I heard your screams too. And you were calling me. And if you didn't know that I was here... That means...”

Anthony's eyes widened in shock. Ian did exactly the same thing as Anthony.

“You...”

“Yes!” Ian snapped. “I was dreaming of you. Are you happy now?”

“You were dreaming of me while...” Anthony grinned.

“I was jerking off, okay?!”

Anthony came closer to Ian, still grinning. He put a hand on Ian's shoulder and ran it into his hair.

“An-Anthony?” Ian asked nervously. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Don't you understand?” Anthony leaned close to Ian's face and whispered. “I was doing the same.”

Ian wanted to say something but Anthony shut him up with a kiss. He didn't resist at all and responded immediately, which only proved Anthony's guesses. Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist and ran his hand up Anthony's back. When Anthony felt something hard against his thigh and his sheet falling off his hips, he smiled. They both knew that they wanted the same thing and they didn't need to hide any more. The feeling of internal freedom was exciting. It felt like every chain that was keeping the secrets deep inside was broken with every kiss and every touch. Anthony dragged Ian into his room, not breaking the kiss and fell on the bed. When he squeaked, Ian finally broke the kiss and looked at him curiously.

“What is it?”

“I think...” Anthony got a bottle of lube from under his back. “I think I fell on it.”

“Give it to me,” Ian snatched the bottle. “I'm gonna need it soon.”

Anthony smiled and took Ian's bathrobe off. He had never seen Ian completely naked before. There was something arousing and awkward in it at the same time. He froze for a moment to admire the view and to break the last barrier in his mind. When their gazes met, Ian smiled, leaned to Anthony's neck and kissed him.

“Ian...” Anthony gasped when Ian lowered the kisses to the collarbones. “Ian, do you... have you ever-”

“No,” Ian interrupted him. “But I know how to do it in theory.”

“How do-?”

“We both read those fanfics,” Ian chuckled.

Anthony smiled. He was glad that Ian wasn't so nervous about that. It was their first time with each other, first time with men, but it seemed like Ian didn't make a big deal of it. Everything went smooth, like it was meant to be. Just like in Anthony's dreams.

“That's gonna hurt, you know,” Ian said, laying a pillow under Anthony's back. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Anthony nodded and swallowed nervously, watching Ian covering his fingers in lube.

“You look scared,” Ian smiled.

“Well... A little, maybe,” Anthony shrugged. Ian leaned to Anthony's ear and whispered.

“Don't be. I'll try to make it as good as possible.”

Ian slightly bit an earlobe and Anthony felt Ian's finger slowly slipping in him. He winced a little when Ian started to move it but his gentle kisses relieved the pain somehow. Anthony gasped and hissed when Ian added the second finger and started scissoring. He heard Ian murmuring against his skin that it was okay and that he should relax to feel less pain. He tried to follow the advice but it turned out to be hard to control his own body. Anthony didn't know what he wanted – to stop Ian and the pain he was causing or to continue. The one thing which didn't let Anthony to stop everything was the curiosity, he wondered if it was so pleasurable or he would be more like hell. By the time Ian stopped preparing Anthony, he inclined to the second option.

“Okay, now... It's gonna hurt even more. But you can still change your mind...” Ian warned and looked in Anthony's eyes directly.

“Are you sure it's your first time with a man?” Anthony grinned.

“Shut up, idiot!” Ian laughed. “But still...”

“I'm ready. Do it.”

Ian kissed Anthony passionately and pushed his already lubbed cock inside. Anthony was surprised how easily Ian slipped inside him, but it still was very painful. He moaned in pain and dug his nails into Ian's shoulder.

“That's okay... I'll give you some time to get used to it. I'll start when you tell me...”

This was really weird for Anthony. The sensation of fullness wasn't pleasurable, but despite the pain it wasn't that bad either. However, it didn't bother him as much as the thought that he was being fucked by his best friend. Yes, he always kind of wanted it. Yes, Ian apparently wanted it too. But still, what about their friendship? 'Screw that,' Anthony thought.

“Do it...”

Ian began moving in him slowly. Anthony liked the way Ian treated him. It was gentle, soft, caring yet passionate. He was really afraid to hurt Anthony so he did his best to smooth the pain. Anthony had to admit that he did it quite well. He started to enjoy it, mostly with Ian's touches and kisses. Then he felt something strange. It was like electricity gone through his body, and he wanted to feel it more and more. He gasped and arched his back.

“Ah-ha, here it is!” Ian said happily and smiled.

“Oh god, Ian, faster...”

Ian obeyed him and started bucking his hips faster and harder, trying to hit Anthony's prostate. Anthony let out a loud moan full of pleasure and scratched Ian's back. He couldn't even think any more, every his sensation screamed in pure ecstasy: “More! More! More!” He was panting hard and moaning loudly, his heart was ready to tear up in little pieces. The world around him stopped existing; there was only him, Ian and tons of strange, unfamiliar but so pleasurable feelings. The knot began to tighten in his stomach, and that meant only one thing.

“Ian, I'm... I'm gonna come, oh... Fuck...”

“Good... Do it...”

This was the most intense orgasm in Anthony's life. He screamed Ian's name over and over, curling his toes and digging his nails in Ian's skin even deeper. For one brief moment he blacked out of intensity. He didn't feel how Ian came inside him and fell on him, panting.

“Wow,” Anthony said, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah...”

“So... How long have you dreamt of me?” Anthony asked.

“I... I don't know...” Ian tried to recall. “I just started one day. What about you?”

“Since the day we jerked off on the poster in my room. I saw you coming and...”

“Wow, that's really long,” Ian laughed.

“Yeah. Ian...” Anthony whispered. “Will it... happen again?”

“Sure, why not? You liked it, I liked it, why wouldn't we repeat it?”

“Well, we're best friends and-”

“So what? We can be friends and have sex with each other. It's called 'fuckbuddies', you know. We could be ones, if you want.”

Anthony pondered about Ian's offer. He didn't lose anything except his dreams and fantasies about Ian. But he could easily live without it since they came true.

“I'm in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will never write smut again. I suck at it.


End file.
